Manager Kim
by Rilakkumahun
Summary: "Seperti yang kita tau Manager Kim memang memiliki kharisma yang luar biasa, benarkan Sehunnie?" Sehun mulai berfikir bahwa Tuhan memang terlalu menyayanginya. [KaiHun always Romance AU Sho-Ai]
1. Chapter 1

_Manager Kim_

_._

.

.

.

Awalnya Sehun tidak tau, atau lebih tepatnya tidak begitu peduli mengenai managernya yang akan berganti terhitung mulai bulan ini. Yang ada didalam fikirannya hanya sesuatu seperti, _Ah pasti sudah tua dan beruban _atau semacam berkomat-kamit meminta pada Tuhan agar setidaknya yang menjadi managernya kali ini adalah seseorang yang baik dan murah senyum -persetan dengan umurnya. Sehun merutuk dengan jengkel ketika mengingat mantan managernya yang bahkan wajahnya menyebalkan bukan main, minus disemua bagian dalam pandangan mata Sehun, dan juga bagi pegawai lainnya.

Setidaknya dia dapat bernafas dengan leluasa ketika tau bahwa katanya menurut desas desus yang beredar dari mulut ke mulut. Berita burung itu berkata demikian:

_'Dia lelaki muda yang sempurna'_

-Sebenarnya Sehun agak tidak percaya pada kata _sempurna_ yang didengarnya dari berita burung tadi, mana ada orang yang sempurna? Dia lelaki yang cukup realistis, oke?

Namun yang terlihat saat ini adalah dirinya yang mulai tersenyum tidak jelas, hidupnya memang agak berubah tidak teratur sejak menjadi salah satu staff keuangan di perusahaan kosmetik ini. Sebenarnya ia bukan dari lulusan _accounting_ atau semacamnya. Semuanya berawal ketika Sehun mengenal salah satu tokoh penting diperusahaan ini, dan ya kejadian selanjutnya cukup mudah disimpulkan.

"Kau tau mereka bilang, kalau lelaki itu mempunyai tubuh proporsional. Dan kau tau apalagi? Mereka bilang, lelaki itu sangat baik.."

"Kau tampak sangat berapi-api, Jinri-ah"

"Bukan begitu hanya saja, aku jadi benar-benar sangat penasaran. Euhh~"

"Kau ini sudah punya suami masih saja seperti itu!"

Sehun tertawa ketika salah satu temannya yang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, karena.. sejatinya dia itu dikodratkan menjadi wanita, memukul kuat kepala Jinri dengan pulpen sponsor yang tertulis nama perusahaan salah satu partner bisnis.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?" Wanita setengah lelaki bernama Amber Josephine itu bertanya penuh rasa keingintahuan pada Sehun. Okay, dia agak risih dihadapkan dengan tatapan aneh dari kedua temannya ini.

"Aku? Kenapa memangnya?"

Amber memutar bola matanya jengah. Begitupula dengan Jinri yang kali ini melakukan hal yang sama dengan Amber.

"Aduh, noona kenapa memukulku sih!" Sehun berucap kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan air wajah kesakitan. Pura-pura kesakitan lebih tepatnya, mana mungkin dirinya kesakitan hanya karena sebuah bolpoin. Ingatkan bahwa ia sepenuhnya seorang lelaki yang kuat.

"Memangnya kalian berharap apa?"

"Mungkin cerita yang sama seperti Kepala Park dan mantan asistennya si Byun Baekhyun itu, kau tau kan?" Jinri meletakan kepalanya untuk bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya, menghadap ke arah Sehun yang terlihat mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sejujurnya mengerjai Sehun sedikit menyenangkan.

Sedangkan Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam. Memorinya berusaha mengumpulkan ingatan mengenai kejadian apa yang menyangkut-pautkan Kepala Park dan Baekhyun -Baekhyun itu teman laki-laki terdekat Sehun yang saat ini sudah resign karena menikah dengan Kepala bagian bernama Park Chanyeol- Padahal jika diingat saat itu Baekhyun baru bekerja beberapa bulan saja, namun berhasil meluluhkan Kepala Park begitu mudahnya. Karena lagi-lagi dari berita yang beredar Kepala Park itu termasuk pemilih berat mengenai pasangannya. Itu artinya Baekhyun memang sungguh beruntung.

"Lagipula kita belum tau bagaimana wajahnya kan?" Sehun berkata santai sambil menghadapkan dirinya pada beberapa berkas yang baru saja datang dari bagian penagihan.

"Hei hei, berita yang beredar kan dia sangat tampan" Jinri berkata menimpali Sehun, seraya memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali pada kegiatan semulanya sebelum gosip ditengah jam kerja ini dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kepalanya menoleh seperti mencari seseorang "Kemana Amber?"

"Mungkin sudah kembali, ngomong-ngomong aku bahkan tidak sadar ia datang tadi, lalu sekarang sudah pergi, tiba-tiba pula"

"Dia memang begitu, sok misterius!"

Kemudian keduanya tertawa, dengan atensi yang terpaku pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Setidaknya bilik-bilik diantara meja dapat menyamarkan suara mereka untuk tidak mengganggu yang lain.

* * *

><p>Sehun menguap lelah saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima lewat sembilan menit. Oke, karena ia adalah pegawai teladan yang tidak pernah mengabaikan jam pulang kantor dengan tepat waktu, maka dengan sesegera mungkin ia meletakan semua berkas-berkas dan alat-alat tulisnya ke tempatnya semula.<p>

Kepalanya menoleh pada bangku Jinri yang kosong. Kemana dia? Ia membatin sendiri seraya berfikir karena seingatnya ia memang belum melihat Jinri bergegas pulang, sih. Lagipula tasnya yang masih berada disebelah CPU dibawah mejanya memperjelas fakta bahwa wanita duapuluh lima tahun itu memang belum meninggalkan kantor.

"Lelahnya" Sehun bergumam sambil merentangkan tangannya. Pemuda manis itu baru saja akan berdiri sebelum ketenangannya terusik oleh derap langkah Jinri yang dapat diasumsikannya tengah berlari kecil. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, saat Jinri baru saja sampai dan berkata dengan lafal yang tidak jelas.

"Dia disini, Manager Kim!"

Dan beberapa lainnya yang masih berada diruangan sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Jinri.

* * *

><p>Hilang sudah niatnya untuk kembali ke rumah, sedikit banyak ia juga penasaran pada Manager barunya itu. Bahkan Minseok yang kabarnya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu direktur saja menoleh dan menjatuhkan atensi penuhnya pada kehebohan Jinri. Okay Jinri mulai benar-benar berlebihan.<p>

Omong-omong direktur yang menjalin hubungan dengan Minseok itu sebenarnya kakak kesayangan Sehun sejak masih kuliah. Bisa dibilang dialah yang membawanya berakhir untuk bekerja disini.

Kembali ke topik dimana Jinri jadi terlihat bak pahlawan kesiangan karena ia yang akhirnya membawa berita tentang Manager baru mereka yang sudah ada disini. Sehun jadi berdebar-debar begini.

Dimasa euphorianya yang membara tak terkendali dalam dirinya, ia tak sadar bahwa euphoria rasa bahagia akan menghampirinya lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Dia datang!"

Bersamaan dengan pekikan tertahan itu, sontak semua yang ada disana mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada objek yang baru saja berjalan melewati lorong bersama seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Saat ini yang memenuhi isi pikiran Sehun ada sebuah pertanyaan mengenai, Bagaimana bisa Tuhan benar-benar sebaik dan semurah hati ini menakdirkan keduanya untuk bertatap wajah dan mungkin saling mengenal? Sehun mulai berharap terlalu banyak. Bolehkan ia menarik kata-katanya mengenai lelaki realistis tadi? Karena kenyataannya saat ini adalah dirinya yang mulai beranggapan bahwa julukan lelaki realistis yang ia percayai sejak dulu mulai tidak lagi cocok untuk dialamatkan pada dirinya karena apa yang ia lihat sekarang justru -_fuckin' perfect man._ Lihat caranya tersenyum! Astaga Sehun tak yakin jantungnya masih mampu memompa darah untuk mengaliri tubuhnya jika dihadapkan hal seperti Manager barunya ini.

Sehun masih bersama kekagumannya mengenai lelaki Kim didepannya saat seseorang menyikut perutnya dan menyuruhnya untuk memberi hormat. Kebodohan fatalnya sukses membuat seisi ruangan yang tersisa memandangnya tak berkutik. Astaga! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan! Padahal ia sudah menahan keinginannya untuk menjatuhkan rahangnya dan sebisa mungkin bersikaplah biasa saja. Demi harga dirinya.

Dan yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah yang terburuk dari segala pilihan buruk yang ada.

"Ma-maaf!" Sehun membungkuk sambil merutuk. _Tuhan biarkan dia lolos dari kejadian memalukan ini Tuhan!_ Sehun mulai berdoa dalam hati.

Dan Sehun juga tidak tuli untuk mendengar kekehan teman-temannya disana. Ia tambah akan menangis dan berguling-guling saat sadar bahwa Manager barunya larut dalam kekehan yang sama mengenai kebodohannya.

"Seperti yang kita tau Manager Kim memang memiliki kharisma yang luar biasa, benarkan Sehunnie?" Itu suara Luhan, Sehun kembali menyesali satu pernyataannya mengenai dia adalah kakak kesayangan yang ia miliki. Luhan kembali terkekeh.

Sehun merutuk tak henti dalam hatinya! Kenapa Luhan selalu seperti itu? _Jatuhkan saja harga diriku Hyung! Kau memang menyebalkan!_

Tapi diam-diam seraya tertunduk Sehun tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia membatin _Ah begini rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama~!_

.

.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

><p>AN : ga di edit lagi /.\

P.s: ayo menjadi lbh deket bisa PM atau di fb pribadi saya kinah kang shin woo. Klo soal ngomongin kaihun saya selalu semangat!


	2. Chapter 2

Manager Kim [Bagian II]

.

.

.

.

Sejak peristiwa memalukan kemarin sore saat Manager Kim yang tampan itu datang memperkenalkan diri pada seluruh _staff_ bawahannya, ledekan-ledekan menyebalkan yang dilontarkan para rekan-rekan kerjanya _-yang saat itu menjadi saksi bagaimana Oh Sehun sudah sepenuhnya terpikat pada Kim itu- _tak berhenti sampai disana. Misalnya saja ketika Manager Kim datang terlambat senin pagi hampir seluruh rekan seruangannya melontarkan siulan-siulan menggoda untuknya, dan yang dapat Sehun lakukan saat itu adalah menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku yang ia dapatkan entah darimana, penuh rasa malu. Hilang sudah, terkubur abadi semua rencana Sehun untuk mendekati Manager Kim dengan cara yang lebih berkelas lagi.

Setiap tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Manager Kim dipersimpangan antara lorong ia selalu dengan tiba-tiba merapatkan dirinya pada dinding disebelahnya untuk menjaga jarak dengan managernya itu. Pernah sekali saat tanpa diduga berada dilorong yang sama dengan manager Kim dan yang dilakukan Jongin hanya tersenyum dengan begitu menawan ke arah Sehun. Dan setelahnya yang terjadi pada jiwa dan raga Sehun adalah sesuatu yang biasa disebut dengan ketidaksingkron-an. Jiwanya sudah tertawan pada senyuman Jongin sedangkan raganya memintanya untuk segera melarikan diri dari sana dan pergi ke toilet untuk mengurus hidungnya yang mengucurkan darah.

Hanya dengan disuguhkan pemandangan semacam senyuman Jongin saja dapat berakibat cukup buruk pada Sehun.

...

"Jadi kau menyukai manager barumu itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat pertanda tengah berusaha mencari sedikit lebih banyak kejelasan dalam informasi yang Sehun berikan. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal sofa. Melarikan diri dari tengah-tengah jam kerja dan beralasan tidak enak badan. Karena baru saja melakukan hal yang konyol dengan membawakan berkas kedalam ruangan Jongin. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang konyol dengan hanya mengantarkan berkas pada Jongin, tetapi menjadi sangat konyol saat hampir seluruh rekan seruangannya menguping perbincangannya dengan Jongin. Dan yang terjadi saat pintu ruangan Jongin yang terbuka adalah rekan-rekannya yang berusaha mencari alibi masing-masing tepat didepan pintu ruangan.

"Dan manager barumu itu, siapa tadi namanya-"

"Kim Jongin" Sehun menjawab sambil mengigit bantal yang dipegangnya.

"Yah oke- Kim Jongin. Sudah tau kalau kau tergila-gila sepenuh hati padanya?"

"_Hyung_! Kau seperti menyudutkan aku"

"Memangnya aku salah bicara? Kau kan memang tergila-gila sepenuh hati padanya"

Sehun merengut, memilih menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. "Itu memalukan!" Ia memekik tertahan diantara bulu-bulu halus dari bantal sofa yang dipegangnya saat ini.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Kau harusnya pernah merasakan hal seperti ini juga 'kan?"

Baekhyun nampak terdiam sejenak. Menggulirkan bola matanya keatas dengan mengigit sedikit bibirnya. Mungkin lain kali memang perlu dipertanyakan mengenai apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Jadi, dia itu sedang berfikir atau beraegyo?

"Sayangnya aku tidak pernah!" Jawaban final dari Baekhyun benar-benar melenyapkan seluruh kepercayaan diri Sehun.

"Bahkan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja, dia kok yang tergila-gila padaku!"

Ah dia jadi mengenang masa lalu begini.

"Oke! Kalau begitu hidupmu memang beruntung! Sekarang berikan aku saran _Hyung_!" Sehun mulai merengek tidak jelas. Menurut Baekhyun sebenarnya Sehun itu lucu tapi fakta mengenai bentuk dan tinggi tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit ragu mengakuinya.

"Ajak saja dia makan siang bersama!"

Sehun terdiam, menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku.. -malu!"

...

Jadi, pada akhirnya setelah melalui pertimbangan panjang pada kedua kubu hatinya. Dalam satu sisi Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya, disisi lain kalau tidak menjatuhkan harga dirinya mana mungkin Jongin yang mengejarnya? Difikirkan dari sudut manapun sepertinya mustahil.

Hari ini setelah berhari-hari lamanya mencari perhatian dengan cara bodohnya pada Jongin, Sehun bermaksud mengajaknya keluar bersama. Ia benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan hatinya jika pada kenyataannya Jongin menolak.

"Ya! Aku sudah siap! Ibu, Ayah doakan anakmu ini!" Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya bersandar pada bilik toilet sambil menggenggam erat dua buah lembar tiket yang ada ditangannya.

Tadinya, ia berfikir bahwa ini terlalu cepat. Namun, setelah Jinri dengan jahatnya menanamkan doktrin tentang kemungkinan manager Kim dimiliki seseorang sebelum dirinya. Karena, jika ditilik lebih jauh lagi, Jinri ada benarnya, lelaki seperti manager Kim itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Mana mungkin hanya Sehun seorang didunia yang luas ini yang tergila-gila pada Jongin? Jadi jalan satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah berubah menjadi agresif untuk mendapatkan manager Kim! Kesampingkan sudah soal harga diri!

"Aku yakin kau bisa!"

Itu Jinri, dengan wajah bersinar dan matanya yang membulat. Sejak awal memang Jinri si dalang yang menyebabkan berita tentang Sehun yang menyukai manager baru itu menyebar diantara rekan-rekan lainnya.

"Apakah ini saat yang tepat?!" Sehun kembali bimbang. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah didorong Jinri. Ia mendengus. Menatap pintu almond dihadapannya dengan degupan-degupan heboh didalam dadanya.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, sekali lagi meminta pendapat pada temannya yang malah mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Oke mantapkan hatimu Sehun!

Tangan kanannya yang berkeringat meraih gagang pintu dihadapannya. Menimbulkan bunyi_ 'klek' _yang kontras dengan keheningan diruangannya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ruangannya yang mendadak jadi sesunyi ini?

Dan disinilah dirinya. Berdiri dihadapan sang pemeran utama dalam kisah cintanya yang masih saja sibuk dengan berkas yang menumpuk memenuhi permukaan meja kerjanya hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun.

"Ma-manager?" Sehun berujar hati-hati. Tetapi sukses membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat sibuk, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak apa, ada berkas yang harus aku tandatangani?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat Sehun justru menggeleng. "Lalu?" Lanjutnya penuh tanya.

"Ehm ini sebenarnya.. aduh bagaimana aku mengatakannya...!" Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa begitu malu untuk mengatakan kalau ia ingin mengajak Jongin keluar nanti malam. Ia memekik pelan di beberapa kalimat terakhirnya. "..Begini Manager, aku -sebenarnya aku-" Sehun menatap Jongin sekali lagi. "-inginmengajakmukeluarmalamnanti!" Sehun menghela nafasnya yang tertahan.

Gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti, ia menatap Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatapnya sama sekali. "Kalau kau tidak bisa aku tidak memaksamu Manager" Suara Sehun tenggelam dalam tundukan kepalanya.

Jongin yang terdiam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun justru membuat nyali Sehun semakin menciut dan menciut. Apa dia berfikir bahwa Sehun adalah lelaki aneh yang mengajak lelaki lainnya untuk keluar bersama? Sehun membatin, setidaknya katakan sesuatu jangan hanya diam dan membuatnya menanggung perasaan malu yang sedemikian rupanya. Katakan jika ia memang tidak berkenan dengan ajakannya, Sehun yakin bahwa setelahnya dirinya pasti akan menangis tersedu disalah satu bilik toilet, meratapi kisah cintanya yang tidak pernah mulus.

"Ma-manager?" Sehun berkata dengan hati-hati, berusaha menyadarkan Jongin.

"Ah maaf, aku hanya terlalu terkejut tadi" Jongin menegakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sesaat,

"Jadi, dimana aku harus menjemputmu?"

.

.

.

.

Dan saat ia baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan Jongin. Sehun bersandar pada badan pintu, tangannya beralih menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Raut wajahnya yang semula _blank_ kemudian berubah dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Rasanya ia seperti tengah dihujani pelangi berwarna-warni diatas kepalanya. _Dia merasa berbinar-binar._

Bahkan sayup-sayup suara Jinri dan kerabatnya yang lain tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya. Ia masih dengan kebodohan tentang _penerimaan ajakan kencannya oleh Jongin_.

"Manager Kim~"

.

.

.

Karena ini adalah kencan_ -ehem biarkan Sehun menganggapnya begitu_, pertamanya dengan Jongin, Sehun berfikir bahwa ia harus terlihat sangat menarik _minimal tidak memalukan_ untuk berjalan bersandingan dengan Jongin. _Ugh_ apa dia terlalu banyak berharap dengan berfikir bahwa Jongin menganggap ajakannya sebagai kencan juga? Atau bagaimana jika ia berfikir bahwa ini hanya sebuah ajakan biasa yang tidak memiliki arti apapun?

_"Percaya padaku Oh Sehun! Jangan merendah seperti itu! Kau harus terlihat elegan! Kau harus terlihat dewasa!"_

Sekelebat tentang perkataan Jinri tempo hari terlintas difikirannya. Sehun merasa Jinri pasti sudah lebih berpengalaman darinya, tapi jika difikir lagi, Jinri terkadang sering sekali bersikap _hiperbola_.

Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjangnya. Menimbang-nimbang ponselnya seraya berfikir untuk menelpon Baekhyun atau tidak. _Yah_ setidaknya ia butuh masukan dalam kencan pertamanya dengan _fuckin' perfect man_ seperti Jongin. Saran dari Jinri tidak cukup pantas untuk dijadikan panutan menurutnya, bayangkan saja apa yang disarankan teman dekatnya itu justru yang akan membawanya pada jurang terkuburnya seluruh harga diri yang dia punya. _"Berlenggak-lenggok saja didepannya! Aku yakin dia pasti tergoda!"_

Sial! Memangnya dia fikir dirinya ini _protitusi_ atau apa, _'huh?_ Seenaknya saja!

"Sehun-ah? Apa lagi kali ini, _hum_?"

Sehun menghela nafas putus asa, kenapa nada bicara dan kalimat Baekhyun seolah bosan seperti itu padanya. "_Hyung_, kau sedang sibuk ya?"

Hening sejenak, ia tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun. Teman sekaligus kakaknya yang satu itu memang agak lama ketika ditanya. "Sebenarnya tidak juga, memangnya ada apa?"

"Okay! Janji dulu jangan menertawakan aku!" Sehun berusaha membuat persetujuan yang sebenarnya pada akhirnya selalu diingkari.

"Tidak masalah!"

"Mengenai-" Sehun menjeda, memeriksa wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona. "-Kencan pertamaku, _Hyung_!"

Baekhyun terdiam, cukup lama sampai-sampai Sehun sempat menduga jika Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan linenya diseberang sana. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian Sehun menunjukan wajah datar saat mendengar kekehan Baekhyun disana. _Nah kan._

"Kau bohong! Jangan tertawa Baekhyun _Hyung_!" Sehun merengut kesal.

"Baik! Baik! Maafkan aku! Jadi, kau meminta saran dariku, benarkan?"

Sehun mengangguk, sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan tahu gerakannya dia bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pikat saja dia dengan pesonamu!"

_Hah?_

"Menurut ceritamu, menghadapi seseorang seperti managermu itu kau harus benar-benar berubah jadi agresif! Misalnya, goda saja dia dengan tatapan dalam dan menggoda!"

_Gila_! Baekhyun ternyata sama saja!

"_Damn it-_ _Hyung_ kau! Astaga apa saja yang sudah si Chanyeol itu lakukan padamu!" Sehun mengerang frustasi, ada apa dengan kedua orang itu! Sehun yakin Baekhyun pasti puas sekali menggodanya.

"_Okay_, aku hanya bercanda" Baekhyun berhenti, berusaha menahan dan menghentikan tawanya. "Jadi, biarkan saja semuanya berjalan dengan apa adanya Sehun. Tidak perlu tampil sempurna dihadapannya, jika pada akhirnya dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu bukankah dia harus bisa menerimamu apa adanya. Lakukan saja apa yang membuatmu nyaman, tetapi tidak menjatuhkan harga dirimu juga _sih_"

Sehun terharu, ternyata Baekhyun bisa juga seperti ini.

"Jangan lupa berikan dia sedikit kedipan cinta!"

"_HYUNG_!"

.

.

.

.

Jantung Sehun berdebar, tangannya menjadi dingin. Berkali-kali dia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Tarik dari hidung- keluarkan dari mulut. Namun, hatinya tidak juga berhenti menimbulkan perasaan gugup luar biasa seperti saat ini. Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya sejak kemarin. Drama musicalnya baru akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan hatinya pada sesuatu hal yang mungkin lebih akan membuatnya berdebar daripada saat ini.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Dan pada akhirnya lelaki disebelah Sehun melihat gelagat anehnya. Ia menoleh sedikit pada Sehun lalu kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya.

"Ahh, a-aku baik-baik saja Manager" _Aduh_ Sehun malu sekali!

"Kau yakin? Kau meremas kedua tanganmu dengan erat seperti itu? Apa kau merasa kurang baik?"

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja Manager, hehe" Sehun tertawa kaku, kembali menundukan kepalanya dan sibuk merutuk.

"Oke, beritahu aku jika kau merasa tidak baik. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang" Jongin tersenyum dengan fokus yang tidak lepas pada jalan didepannya. Sehun mengangguk, setidaknya memberikan respon pada kebaikan hati yang baru saja ditawarkan Jongin.

Hampir bermenit-menit lamanya keheningan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menemani masing-masing dari Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun terlalu malu untuk memulai percakapan, ia juga tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan Jongin. Seputar pekerjaan terasa begitu klasik dan membosankan.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka menonton drama musical seperti ini" Jongin memecahkan suasana sunyi senyap yang sempat terjadi didalam ruang kecil mobilnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mampu menoleh dan tak berkata apapun. Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan padanya jika Jongin menjadi begitu memesona dalam redupan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu jalan. Bahkan dalam keadaan yang minim -hampir gelap seperti ini pun dia terlihat memukau dengan wajahnya yang menawan. Oh tidak jantung Sehun semakin berdebar-debar.

"A-ah sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku menonton drama musical" Sehun berkata dengan gugup.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Pertama kalinya?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan sekali, apa ia salah bicara? Kenapa Jongin terlihat terkejut begitu? Sehun menoleh singkat ke arah Jongin, memeriksa bagaimana raut wajahnya. Apa hanya ia disini yang merasa kurang nyaman? Detik selanjutnya suara memekakan telinga seperti decitan ban mobil dengan aspal memenuhi telinga Sehun. Jongin menginjak pedal remnya dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Sehun terdorong ke depan dengan kepalanya yang menyentuh _dashboard_ mobil lumayan keras. Ah tidak sangat keras.

"Ahh" Sehun merintih memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk benda keras didepannya itu. Sekilas ia mendengar Jongin sedikit mengumpat dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia tampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan seorang lelaki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sehun tidak mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, asumsinya adalah bahwa Jongin membicarakan tentang suatu hal yang baru saja membahayakan keduanya.

Namun percakapan keduanya tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan pandangan matanya yang memudar, ia melihat Jongin memasuki kembali mobilnya. Ia hendak bertanya tapi Jongin mendahuluinya setelah melihat Sehun meringis dengan dahinya yang membiru dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Astaga Sehun, dahimu!" Jongin terlihat panik, ia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh dahinya yang berdarah.

"Hanya luka kecil manager, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri di rumah nanti" Sehun tersenyum simpul seraya memegangi dahinya. Rasanya seperti berdenyut-denyut membuatnya sedikit pening.

"Kita harus kembali" Jongin berkata tegas, ia kembali pada kemudinya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya berbalik arah dari yang seharusnya.

"A-apa? Tapi manager-" Sehun berucap dengan nada terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengorbankan kencannya dengan Jongin hanya karena dahinya yang lebam. "-ini hanya luka kecil aku hanya harus mengobatinya sedikit dan akan segera sembuh."

"Tidak Sehun," Jongin memberi jeda, terlihat memikirkan kata-kata yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar dengan luka seperti itu, setidaknya kita harus segera mengobatinya sebelum membengkak, 'kan? Jadi aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu sekarang"

"Membengkak?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau luka lebam seperti itu dapat membengkak dengan cepat jika tidak segera diobati?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ti..dak, oh astaga! Apa membengkak yang kau maksud seperti lebam karena pukulan? Dahiku akan membesar seperti itu? Itu buruk!" Sehun berkata dengan raut wajah serius -sedikit was-was, memikirkan bahwa kemungkinan esok ia akan menggunakan perban kecil di dahinya saja sudah membuatnya gelisah. Lalu bagaimana jika sampai membengkak? Tidak, tidak Jinri bisa berkata macam-macam. Dan yang lain akan melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Jongin terkekeh, "Itu sebabnya harus segera diobati"

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dentang jam dinding menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh tiga menit. Sejauh ini Sehun hanya mampu terdiam dihadapan Jongin saat lelaki idamannya itu mengantarnya sampai depan pintu rumahnya. Ia mengusap kedua lengannya. Udara malam agak terasa dingin untuknya.

"Terimakasih, manager untuk malam ini" Sehun berkata dengan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ah, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu terluka seperti itu, aku terlalu ceroboh." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ah- itu! Tidak apa-apa bukan hal besar, beberapa hari juga akan sembuh. Tidak perlu khawatir!" Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kaku, tangannya tergerak mengusap pelan dahinya yang saat ini sudah terbalut perban. Setidaknya ia merasa berbunga-bunga saat Jongin membawanya ke klinik hanya untuk membalut luka kecilnya dengan perban, sungguh Sehun bahkan dapat melakukannya sendiri dirumah tanpa bantuan dokter.

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kau masuk, hari semakin dingin. Aku harus kembali"

Sehun mengangguk, tangannya melambai pada Jongin yang memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Menit selanjutnya mobil Jongin perlahan menjauhinya dan menghilang ditikungan beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Raut wajah sehun berubah sendu, kalu dipikir kencan yang sudah direncanakannya sejak lama hancur sudah karena insiden kecil tadi. Ia memasukan sebelah tangannya pada saku mantelnya, mengambil dua buah lembar tiket yang sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi.

Dengan perasaan hancur dan tubuh yang terasa lesu ia kembali ke dalam rumah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar pada ranjangnya.

"Kencan pertamaku gagal.."

.

.

.

.

"Kau...gagal?" Jinri berkata dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Menatap Sehun serius, "Itu sebabnya kau datang dengan dahi yang terbalut perban seperti ini?" Telunjuk Jinri menunjuk dahi Sehun yang di perban.

Sehun mengangguk lesu, menatap Jinri dengan memelas.

"Jangan seperti itu kau membuatku akan muntah nanti, pandanganmu menjijikan" Jinri berkata dengan datar membuat Sehun sakit hati. Jinri benar-benar kurang baik dalam hal berkompromi.

"Kau benar-benar jahat" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat aegyo sekali tapi, maaf bagi Jinri itu bukan godaan sama sekali.

"Hey, masih ada banyak waktu kau bisa mengajaknya lain kali 'kan? Jangan bersikap seolah kau akan mati besok."

Sehun menganga, ternyata Jinri benar-benar buruk dalam hal menghibur seseorang yang sedang patah hati sepertinya. Kenapa juga dia betah sekali berteman dengan perempuan macam Jinri?

"Sudah lupakan, jangan berkata apapun lagi, kau benar-benar menyakiti hatiku!" Sehun mengerang, sedangkan Jinri hanya terkekeh seraya mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sehun merasa bahwa tubuhnya seperti akan rontok saja. Entah bagaimana bisa ia merasa bahwa pekerjaannya semakin semakin menumpuk saja, baru saja menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan tiba-tiba pekerjaan lainnya dalam jumlah yang luar biasa datang. Beberapa yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Bahkan ia harus lembur saat malam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya jika ingin merencanakan kencan berikutnya dengan Jongin. Perencanaan matang yang berkemungkinan sangat kecil untuk gagal. Ia sadar jika kencan sebelumnya memang sepenuhnya kebetulan yang tidak tepat.

Sehun menguap lelah, didepan lemari arsip tempatnya menyimpan banyak dokumen. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu lemari setelah menutupnya sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya. Sehun terperanjat, dan segera membuka matanya.

"Manager Kim?" Sehun menegakan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kau selalu terlihat pulang lebih akhir dari yang lainnya akhir-akhir ini.." Jongin berkata sambil bersandar pada pintu lemari seperti yang sebelumnya Sehun lakukan.

"Ada banyak sekali yang harus aku lakukan, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin pulang malam" Sehun menghela nafas, kembali bersandar seperti tadi, dan menyeruput kopi hangat yang baru saja dibeli Jongin. "Terimakasih kopinya manager"

"Bagaimana dahimu?" Tanya Jongin, ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang tengah menikmati uap hangat dari gelas kopi yang dipegangnya.

"Ini? Sudah baik-baik saja kok" Sehun menyentuh dahinya bola matanya bergulir mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang menyentuh dahinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Jongin tersenyum, dan Sehun terpaku melihatnya, Jongin terlihat lebih sempurna dengan senyuman seperti itu. Tolong sadarkan Sehun, dan senyum itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Ingin pulang bersama?"

"Ehh?"

.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu berada dalam keadaan perasaannya yang sangat baik akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa kali dalam satu minggu saat lembur bersama Jongin, lelaki itu selalu dengan suka rela mengantarkannya pulang. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa terbang ke nirwana.

Jongin. Lelaki itu. Selalu membelikannya kopi hangat saat malam semakin dingin, mengajaknya mengobrol dan berakhir dengan mengantarkannya pulang kerumah. Jadi, ini bahkan lebih baik lagi daripada merencanakan kencan sempurna dengan Jongin.

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan namaku Sehun" Jongin berkata tiba-tiba, saat mereka berdua baru saja sampai dirumah Sehun.

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Tapi manager, tidak ada yang memanggil namamu diruangan"

Sehun melihat Jongin mengusap gugup tengkuknya. Hah apa? Gugup? Jongin gugup karena bersamanya atau bagaimana?

Selanjutnya yang lelaki itu lakukan adalah melangkah mendekati Sehun dan berdiri tepat didepannya. Tolong selamatkan Sehun dari guncangan luar biasa yang terjadi didalam hatinya. Hatinya bahkan terus bertanya-tanya, mengenai kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan Jongin dalam jarak sedekat ini padanya. Bolehkah ia menebak? Apa.. Jongin ingin menciumnya? Astaga!

"Manager Kim?" Sehun benar-benar sulit mengontrol dirinya kalau begini caranya.

"Jangan katakan pada yang lain-" Jongin menggantung perkataannya. Menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. "-ini khusus untukmu saja"

Dan jiwa Sehun jadi benar-benar meninggalkan raganya saat merasakan Jongin memberikan kecupan manis didahinya yang terluka tempo hari.

"Selamat malam" Jongin tersenyum dengan satu sudut bibirnya, mengusap rambut Sehun sekilas sebelum meninggalkannya dengan seluruh pertanyaan yang mengitari kepalanya. Jongin yakin sekali bahwa Sehun pasti baru akan tersadar beberapa menit kemudian. Dia jadi terkekeh.

Sedangkan saat kesadarannya sudah kembali. Sehun hampir saja memekik kegirangan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia menjadi setengah tidak waras dengan meloncat-loncat kecil didepan rumahnya. Untung saja tidak ada yang melalui jalan itu saat ini. Jadi, tidak akan ada berita tentang tetangganya yang meragukan kejiwaannya besok pagi. Ohh dia bahkan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, saat ia baru saja duduk di kursinya. Melepaskan lelahnya setelah berjalan lumayan jauh dari halte bus. Sehun bersandar pada kursinya bahkan mengabaikan Jinri dengan ocehan paginya yang menurut Sehun terlalu sulit ia mengerti. Namun, kedua matanya menangkap objek asing dibawah monitor kerjanya. Tangannya dengan cepat menyambar lembaran berwarna kuning yang lumayan tebal itu. Dan membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertulis disana.

_'Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini.._

_Jongin'_

Eh? Jadi ini ajakan kencan?

.

.

.

**Selesai**.

_AN :_

_Saya ngerasa fic ini tulisannya aneh banget #duagh Hahahahahahaha entah kenapa akhir2 ini saya suka sekali memakai ending yang macem begini!_

_Mengangkat tema perkantoran ternyata memang ga semudah school-life sih xD ehehehe_

_Beberapa diatas juga termasuk curhatan saya ttg kerjaan saya yg menumpuk, apalagi setelah cuti panjang, oke jangan dibahas lebih lanjut! -_-_

_Ayo yg kemaren minta di lanjut kasih saya review kalian lagi boleh?_

_Akhir kata, mind to gimme your review?_


End file.
